Betrayel
by Flarrow444
Summary: Barry didn't create Flashpoint. Just because he was in pain didn't mean he had the right to screw with the future. He tried to move on because he doesn't have time to grieve Henry. He goes to work, maybe goes to a bar, goes home, and he doesn't sleep. He doesn't have time to do anything else.
1. Chapter 1

(Len: 11 Mick: 13)

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Mick turned around with anger in his expression._

 _"My name is Mick. That's all your getting."_

 _The little boy cocked his head before sticking his hand out._

 _"My name is Leonard. Leonard Snart."_

 _Mick raised an eyebrow._

 _"My daddy taught me to have good manners." Mick didn't miss the slight wince, but he chose to ignore it._

 _He didn't_ _fail to notice the obvious bruise right below Leonard's collar, but he figured now wasn't the time to bring it up._

 _It wasn't his business._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"'Cause I burned my house down."_

 _Leonard stared at him._

 _"Was it fun? Watching your family burn?"_

 _No one had ever asked him that before._

 _"Yeah. Yeah, it was."_

 _Leonard nodded. "I would prefer to watch ice slowly overtake their bodies, but flames would work just as well."_

 _Mick let the anger in his expression fade._

 _"I think I might like it here."_

 _Leonard smiled at him._

 _"If you're gonna stay here, you can call me Len."_

 _Mick smirked._

 _"I prefer Lenny."_

...

Mick yawned as he shoved beer bottles off his stomach.

He briefly wondered how they had stayed in place before hopping off the chair.

He went to the bathroom.

After, he realized just how long it had been since he'd eaten.

After searching his kitchen, he remembered that he didn't have any food.

And it wasn't like he could just walk into a grocery store. Especially since he was known for stealing at half of them.

He sighed.

Guess he would have to rob someplace.

...

He finally decided on pizza.

If he was gonna have pizza, it was gonna be from Dominos, the best pizza place on Earth.

...

After stealing a pizza (really, it had been easy), Mick realized he had no idea what he wanted to do today.

He had a killer hangover from last night, so no more drinking (sadly).

He didn't feel like being naked.

His hangover made it seem like robbing someplace would be a bad idea.

And he couldn't hang out with any Rogues because of his fight with Lenny.

He sighed.

Bar it is.

...

Even if he couldn't drink, one of Mick's favorite places in the world was Saints and Sinners.

He definitely fell into the 'sinners' category, but in a shady place like that, no one cared.

He wasn't looking to get laid, but if offered it wasn't like he was gonna refuse.

He sat at a barstool and scanned the place.

Good. Lenny and friends weren't here.

He looked around again (just to make sure) when he saw someone who he had not been expecting.

Barry Allen, aka the Flash.

Mick knew he should leave the guy alone, but he was the Flash in the shadiest bar in town.

He really shouldn't check on him...

Screw it.

He was actually gonna try and stay out of trouble today.

Maybe tomorrow.

...

When Mick got home, he was surprised to see someone there.

Lisa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

She raised her hands up in surrender.

"I'm here to tell you to apologize."

Mick shook his head. He didn't care if he was being stubborn.

He wasn't apologizing.

Lisa sighed.

"Please?"

Mick raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave. Just... consider it, alright?"

Mick shrugged.

...

The next day, Mick decided he was gonna get wasted.

Why not?

...

Mick went to S&S (Saints and Sinners) again.

He was surprised to see Barry there again.

That was weird.

The kid really didn't seem like a hero.

In fact, he looked like he really down.

Mick shrugged.

It wasn't his business.

He took a sip of his beer.

He couldn't seem to move his gaze from the kid.

The way the tight shirt did nothing to hide how muscular he was...

Come on, Mick! You don't want to screw your enemy!

Or did he?

He wanted to slam his head on the bar.

...

Mick had always considered himself good at pool.

Keyword being had.

After playing Barry Allen, though, he was seriously doubting that.

Barry seemed to put all of the right force and speed behind each ball.

It was driving him crazy.

He was determined to score at least one point.

He was gonna beat him.

...

That was the last thing he remembered.

...

Mick groggily opened his eyes, pain exploding in his head.

"Oh my God," he muttered.

He clutched his head in agony.

God, that hurt worse than the normal hangover.

The last thing he remembered was...

Playing pool and losing miserably to one Barry Allen.

Why couldn't he remember anything after that?

He felt someone's hand slip under his arm.

Huh. So that's what happened next.

He briefly wondered who caught his attention.

He shifted, but the hand was firm.

"Hey."

Mick swore he recognized that voice from somewhere, but he shrugged it off.

"I don't remember anything from last night," Mick admitted.

The hand's grip loosened, giving Mick the opportunity to turn around to see the man.

It was Barry fricking Allen.

Otherwise known as the Flash, or Mick's enemy.

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Barry... you need to stop. Take a breath."_

 _Barry snorted._

 _"Wish Henry could join me," he replied without looking up._

 _He could practically see the wince on Cisco's face._

 _"Dude, we get that you're grieving, but... you're overworking yourself."_

 _"At least I can work!" Barry snapped._

 _He was so sick of them telling him to take a break, to not overwork himself._

 _Who fricking cared!?_

 _Henry was dead and it was all his fault._

 _"You can't blame yourself."_

 _"Watch me," Barry replied coldly._

 _Cisco shook his head._

 _"Barry, we're not going to let you."_

 _Barry grinned cruelly and turned around._

 _"What? You gonna lock me in the pipeline, make me better?"_

 _"If that's what it takes," Cisco said confidently._

 _Barry sped toward him until he was right in front of him._

 _"You aren't my master, or jailor, or whatever you seem to think you are. I'm the boss of me, not you."_

 _Cisco stared at him for a second before taking a deep breath._

 _"Wally, shoot."_

 _The last thing Barry remembered was the feeling of the dart lodged into his back._

...

Barry sat at the bar, wishing he could get drunk.

Today was one of the painful days.

They happened every once in a while.

The pain on those days... it was almost unbearable.

But he had to.

For the city.

CCPD needed Barry Allen.

Henry certainly didn't.

He winced.

Henry was gone. He needed to know that.

But it was so hard.

He sighed into his drink.

There was nothing he could do for him now.

He had let Henry die.

He wasn't going to let anyone else suffer.

...

It had started out when he watched his father die in front of him.

He should have run toward him during Zoom's dialogue.

He could have saved him.

But he didn't.

He let his father die.

If anyone knew what he was thinking, they would say that it wasn't his fault.

As much as he would love to hear that, deep down he knew it wasn't true.

He had left his dad die.

How was it not his fault?

...

Soon, he realized that while he couldn't get drunk, he could probably make something.

Dr. Snow wasn't the only smart one.

So he spent most of his time in a bar.

He tried different beers, tried to figure out what would work with what.

...

One day, Mick Rory walked in.

Barry didn't really take much notice.

Criminals came in here all the time.

Besides, Mick didn't know he was the Flash.

Did he?

Whatever.

Why would it even matter anymore?

...

Barry sometimes wondered about Team Flash.

Wally was the hero nowadays.

He even used the same suit.

It actually hurt.

They ditched him.

Once he became broken, they tossed him aside.

Like a toy.

Caitlin left for another job.

They still hung out sometimes, but not often.

Not often enough for her to see the constant pain Barry was in.

Cisco was the one who had told Wally to give him a dart to the shoulder.

So, yeah. He didn't forgive him.

Joe?

Joe was the one who had given him the first dart.

Iris was just a jerk.

So, he didn't want anything to do with any of them.

Honestly, he was considering locking them up in the pipeline.

It would serve them right.

He didn't know if it would make him feel better, but he hoped so.

Because right now?

He felt worse than shit.

...

Barry knew he didn't want to sleep with a criminal.

But he needed to relax, and he didn't feel like leaving.

So, who?

Most of them were drunk, but some weren't.

Wait.

Mick was here again.

That was weird.

He shrugged.

He'd figure it out later.

Right now, he wanted to play pool.

...

When Mick walked over and "asked" to play a game (more like demanded), Barry had agreed.

He was bored.

...

Soon, it was obvious Mick was beyond drunk. And Barry was bored again.

He realized that this would be the perfect moment.

"Mick? You wanna head to my place?"

Mick had nodded.

So Barry carried him there (he assumed Mick was too drunk to realize he was using his super speed).

When they got there, Barry decided he would help take care of Mick.

Barry was honestly shocked the guy could stand.

He set him on the couch before racing around the house.

He grabbed a bucket, some food, and some pain medication for hangovers.

When he got back to the couch, he saw Mick shutting his eyes.

"Mick, come on. Let's get some food in you."

Mick shook his head.

"'Not hungry."

Barry almost snorted.

Instead, he stared at Mick until the man opened his eyes.

"You need to eat. Then I'll bring you to bed."

That seemed to do the trick.

Mick grabbed some of the bread.

Then he took a sip of water and stuck his hands out.

"Carry me," he deadpanned.

Barry picked him up (honestly, he wondered how he was that strong) and brought him to his bedroom.

Now, Barry was not like those people who gave up their bed.

So he stripped to his underwear, then stripped Mick to his underwear, and pushed the latter into the bed before curling up on the other side.

...

He woke to a quiet "Oh my God," from Mick.

He smiled when Mick went to clutch his head.

He moved an arm over Mick's stomach in hopes of keeping him in the bed.

He felt Mick shift, but he held him tight.

Barry decided he would have to be the one to speak first.

"Hey."

"I don't remember anything from last night," Mick admitted.

Barry smirked.

Barry's hand unintentionally loosened.

Then Mick turned over.

Mick stared at him in shock for a few minutes before speaking.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we played some pool. Then I realized how drunk you were. Since I didn't know where you lived, I brought you to my place."

Mick stared at him.

"What? You didn't actually think I would sleep with someone that intoxicated, did you?"

"Well, all I know about you is that you keep trying to take me to jail."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like it's obvious, _Flash,"_ Mick sneered.

Well, shit.

...

Note: I keep ending with that line.

So, depending on who is the main POV, that's whose memory you'll see. If it's both POV's, then it's two memories.

Also, let me know when you guess which song the title is from. I'll reveal it at the end of the book.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Barry... you need to stop. Take a breath."_

 _Barry snorted._

 _"Wish Henry could join me," he replied without looking up._

 _He could practically see the wince on Cisco's face._

 _"Dude, we get that you're grieving, but... you're overworking yourself."_

 _"At least I can work!" Barry snapped._

 _He was so sick of them telling him to take a break, to not overwork himself._

 _Who fricking cared!?_

 _Henry was dead and it was all his fault._

 _"You can't blame yourself."_

 _"Watch me," Barry replied coldly._

 _Cisco shook his head._

 _"Barry, we're not going to let you."_

 _Barry grinned cruelly and turned around._

 _"What? You gonna lock me in the pipeline, make me better?"_

 _"If that's what it takes," Cisco said confidently._

 _Barry sped toward him until he was right in front of him._

 _"You aren't my master, or jailor, or whatever you seem to think you are. I'm the boss of me, not you."_

 _Cisco stared at him for a second before taking a deep breath._

 _"Wally, shoot."_

 _The last thing Barry remembered was the feeling of the dart lodged into his back._

...

Barry sat at the bar, wishing he could get drunk.

Today was one of the painful days.

They happened every once in a while.

The pain on those days... it was almost unbearable.

But he had to.

For the city.

CCPD needed Barry Allen.

Henry certainly didn't.

He winced.

Henry was gone. He needed to know that.

But it was so hard.

He sighed into his drink.

There was nothing he could do for him now.

He had let Henry die.

He wasn't going to let anyone else suffer.

...

It had started out when he watched his father die in front of him.

He should have run toward him during Zoom's dialogue.

He could have saved him.

But he didn't.

He let his father die.

If anyone knew what he was thinking, they would say that it wasn't his fault.

As much as he would love to hear that, deep down he knew it wasn't true.

He had left his dad die.

How was it not his fault?

...

Soon, he realized that while he couldn't get drunk, he could probably make something.

Dr. Snow wasn't the only smart one.

So he spent most of his time in a bar.

He tried different beers, tried to figure out what would work with what.

...

One day, Mick Rory walked in.

Barry didn't really take much notice.

Criminals came in here all the time.

Besides, Mick didn't know he was the Flash.

Did he?

Whatever.

Why would it even matter anymore?

...

Barry sometimes wondered about Team Flash.

Wally was the hero nowadays.

He even used the same suit.

It actually hurt.

They ditched him.

Once he became broken, they tossed him aside.

Like a toy.

Caitlin left for another job.

They still hung out sometimes, but not often.

Not often enough for her to see the constant pain Barry was in.

Cisco was the one who had told Wally to give him a dart to the shoulder.

So, yeah. He didn't forgive him.

Joe?

Joe was the one who had given him the first dart.

Iris was just a jerk.

So, he didn't want anything to do with any of them.

Honestly, he was considering locking them up in the pipeline.

It would serve them right.

He didn't know if it would make him feel better, but he hoped so.

Because right now?

He felt worse than shit.

...

Barry knew he didn't want to sleep with a criminal.

But he needed to relax, and he didn't feel like leaving.

So, who?

Most of them were drunk, but some weren't.

Wait.

Mick was here again.

That was weird.

He shrugged.

He'd figure it out later.

Right now, he wanted to play pool.

...

When Mick walked over and "asked" to play a game (more like demanded), Barry had agreed.

He was bored.

...

Soon, it was obvious Mick was beyond drunk. And Barry was bored again.

He realized that this would be the perfect moment.

"Mick? You wanna head to my place?"

Mick had nodded.

So Barry carried him there (he assumed Mick was too drunk to realize he was using his super speed).

When they got there, Barry decided he would help take care of Mick.

Barry was honestly shocked the guy could stand.

He set him on the couch before racing around the house.

He grabbed a bucket, some food, and some pain medication for hangovers.

When he got back to the couch, he saw Mick shutting his eyes.

"Mick, come on. Let's get some food in you."

Mick shook his head.

"'Not hungry."

Barry almost snorted.

Instead, he stared at Mick until the man opened his eyes.

"You need to eat. Then I'll bring you to bed."

That seemed to do the trick.

Mick grabbed some of the bread.

Then he took a sip of water and stuck his hands out.

"Carry me," he deadpanned.

Barry picked him up (honestly, he wondered how he was that strong) and brought him to his bedroom.

Now, Barry was not like those people who gave up their bed.

So he stripped to his underwear, then stripped Mick to his underwear, and pushed the latter into the bed before curling up on the other side.

...

He woke to a quiet "Oh my God," from Mick.

He smiled when Mick went to clutch his head.

He moved an arm over Mick's stomach in hopes of keeping him in the bed.

He felt Mick shift, but he held him tight.

Barry decided he would have to be the one to speak first.

"Hey."

"I don't remember anything from last night," Mick admitted.

Barry smirked.

Barry's hand unintentionally loosened.

Then Mick turned over.

Mick stared at him in shock for a few minutes before speaking.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we played some pool. Then I realized how drunk you were. Since I didn't know where you lived, I brought you to my place."

Mick stared at him.

"What? You didn't actually think I would sleep with someone that intoxicated, did you?"

"Well, all I know about you is that you keep trying to take me to jail."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like it's obvious, _Flash,"_ Mick sneered.

Well, shit.

...

Note: I keep ending with that line.

So, depending on who is the main POV, that's whose memory you'll see. If it's both POV's, then it's two memories.

Also, let me know when you guess which song the title is from. I'll reveal it at the end of the book.


	4. Chapter 4

_For the next few days, Barry just sat in his cell._

 _He slowly got hungry until he couldn't stand it anymore._

 _He was shivering._

 _By now, he was seeing stars. He was shocked and hurt that no one was noticing the agony he was in._

 _"Please," he begged quietly._

 _He was pretty sure he was delirious._

 _"Help me! Please! Joe! Iris! Cisco! Caitlin! I think I'm dying! Please! I'm so hungry!"_

 _But, of course, they ignored his pleas._

 _The last thing he saw before blackness overtook him was the cell door._

...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Barry asked angrily.

Mick raised an eyebrow.

"Bad day?"

"How about none of your business?" Barry suggested sarcastically.

"Why are you even here?"

Damnit. Mick had really hoped that wouldn't come up.

To be honest, Mick didn't know the answer.

When Mick remained silent, Barry took it as something different.

"What? You think you can just spy on me?"

Mick saw the pure rage in his eyes.

He knew how dangerous anger could be if left unchecked.

And, if Mick was right, no one was checking it.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I wasn't spying on you. I was coming back to grab my underwear."

It was true. Before he had left to follow Barry, he had taken a shower. He had left his underwear there so he would have an excuse to come back.

Barry deflated.

"Oh. Sorry," he said as he opened the door wider.

Mick walked in, barely able to keep a smile off his face.

He went into the bathroom and grabbed his underwear before coming back out into the living room.

"You can leave now," Barry said.

Mick raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't want to?"

He could see Barry snap.

"Get. Out!" he yelled angrily.

Mick shook his head.

Barry ran toward him, pure rage in his eyes.

"Get out," he said again, but Mick recognized the warning in his voice.

Mick shook his head again.

Then Barry hit him.

Actually hit him.

But Mick didn't move.

Mick was used to people hitting him. Lewis had, many times, along with several others. Some were random bar fights, others were guards as he was shoved into a jail cell. But if you compared Barry's punch at his chest to any of the above, it was rather painless.

When Barry saw that it hadn't had any effect on Mick, he was, if it was possible, even angrier.

He punched at him again with the same result.

He started to get into a pattern. He kept punching Mick over and over in the exact same spot. Soon, it took everything in Mick's power not to wince.

Suddenly, Barry stopped and fell, tears in his eyes.

Mick had fast reflexes, but he barely caught Barry.

As soon as he was in Mick's arms, Barry cried even louder.

Mick carried him to his bed and lay him down. Or, at least, he tried to. Barry had wrapped his arms around Mick's neck during their journey, making it impossible for Mick to put him down.

So, instead of doing that, he just sat down next to Barry.

As soon as they were both laying on the bed, Barry sobbed as quietly into Mick's shoulder as he could.

Mick just sat there so he wouldn't be in the way. Later, however, he started to rub Barry's back. At first, Barry just flinched, but he soon leaned into it, his sobs becoming louder.

Soon, he realized that the once shaking body was still and that the once loud cries were silent.

He looked at Barry's face and realized he was asleep.

He sighed deeply.

This was going to be even harder than he'd thought.

Damn his pride.

He would need some backup.

...

Barry didn't know why he did it. Why he broke down in front of one of Central's most wanted.

All he knew was that he missed Joe. Iris. Cisco. Caitlin. Henry. Nora.

And none of them were helping him anymore. Especially since two of them were dead.

Well, that wasn't helping him calm down. If anything, it just worked him up even more.

Then Mick decided to rub his back.

At first, it made him think too much of his mother, how she would do the same thing when he felt overwhelmed, but he slowly eased into it to the point that it felt safe and comforting.

Soon, the soft touch lulled him to sleep.

...

"Oh, Lenny!"

He heard a groan (maybe two) from the bedroom before a barely dressed Len came out.

"The hell are you doing here so early?"

Mick realized that he had never actually checked the time. Whoops.

Len must have recognized the look on his face because he snorted.

Mick winked.

"Why are you here at all, Mick? You don't apologize. And I ain't ready to help you with anything yet."

"Well, I need a few things."

...

 _"Lenny!" Mick shouted in hopes of snapping him out of whatever this was._

 _But Lenny just ignored him._

 _Len couldn't believe it._

 _Mick could beat up that guy so easily... what if he became that guy? What if one of the only people he trusted added scars to his collection?_

 _He'd admit that the thought terrified him._

 _Suddenly, he was on his back._

 _He didn't even know how he had gotten there._

 _Mick was standing over him, fear in his eyes._

 _Wait, what?_

 _There was fear in Mick's eyes._

 _But why? Did Mick actually care for him?_

 _"Mick?" he tested. Mick nodded anxiously._

 _The weird thing was, no kids were around._

 _"I scared them away," Mick answered to his silent question as he held a hand out._

 _Len took it and Mick helped him up._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why what?" Mick asked as they walked back to the school to head home._

 _"Why did you stand up for me?"_

 _Mick stared at him, the shock in his face obvious._

 _"Because you're my brother now. I'm going to protect you, no matter what. Even if we fight, I will be there when you need me."_

 _Those words stuck with Len to this day._

...

Note: Yep! We're finally bringing CC into this! Yay!

I have decided that this will remain as Flashwave. Sorry.

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

_When he opened his eyes again, he was in the Medbay._

 _"You're awake."_

 _Barry stared at everyone above him._

 _They all looked concerned, but Barry didn't really care anymore. Why should he? They left him t die!_

 _"What do you want?" he asked calmly._

 _They all shared a glance._

 _"We want you to stop overworking yourself," Cisco said._

 _"Fine. Can I go home now?"_

 _Caitlin shrugged. "As soon as you're better, yeah."_

 _Barry nodded slowly._

 _"You know, I was actually okay. But you all ruined that."_

 _Iris actually laughed._

 _"No, you weren't, Barry. You were going to get yourself killed."_

 _"That's better than being locked in a cell and being starved to death by your own family!" Barry shouted._

 _They shared a glance again._

 _"Do you need to go back to the cell?" Joe asked._

 _Barry growled at them._

 _He grabbed Joe by the collar of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall._

 _"I don't need it, nor did I ever. Never bring that up again, and stay the hell away from me."_

 _And then he was gone._

...

When Barry woke up, alone, he was ashamed.

He had cried in front of a criminal!

Was that really the issue, though?

His "family" had locked him up for being sad.

He needed comfort, but there was no one left to give any.

If a criminal was the only person willing to give it, then why should Barry judge?

...

"Food, plans, etc?"

"Actually, I need your help."

Len groaned.

"I have my girlfriend over," he moaned.

Mick shot him a look of surprise.

Since when did Lenny do girlfriends?

"What's her name?"

Len looked at him before it dawned on him.

"Uh... Sara."

"Well, that's new."

Len nodded slowly.

"So, how can I help?"

...

A few days later, Barry was back at the precinct.

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Barry?" Singh asked with a heavy sadness in his eyes. If Barry left this precinct, Singh wouldn't be able to help him.

Barry nodded.

"Yeah. I need to get away for a while."

Singh nodded.

"Barry, is there something going on between you and Joe?"

Barry smiled at him. Not one of his "light up the room" ones, though. It was more like he'd seen a lot of pain in the world and was sad that it existed.

"Yeah, Captain. There is. It's one of the reasons I'm leaving. But it's not the only one."

Singh could tell that he wouldn't get Barry to talk, so he let him be.

He handed over the rest of the paperwork, which Barry signed without any hesitation.

As he was walking out the door, Barry spared one last glance over his shoulder and said, "Goodbye, Captain. I hope you know that you were the best boss I could have asked for."

Then he was gone.

...

"What makes you think he's going to let us help him?" Len asked.

"Well, he sobbed into my shirt last night," Mick held up said shirt, "so I don't think he'll fight much. And even if he does, so what?"

Len shrugged. "I don't want to force him."

Mick nodded. "That's fair, but there's a point where you need to be forced, and he is well over that line."

...

Barry was going to a precinct all the way down in Star City. He was hoping that he could help keep Oliver and friends out of jail while avoiding every one he knew.

But he had to pack.

Which is what he was doing when Mick Rory and Leonard Snart marched in.

He smiled at them, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's up, Mick?" Barry asked.

"We want to help," Snart answered for him.

Barry smiled up at them.

"If you actually want to, be my guest."

The criminals shared a look.

"Seriously? We expected more of a fight."

Barry looked at them.

"I'm not fighting anymore."

Barry turned back to the suitcases.

"Because I'm running."

...

 _"Leo!"_

 _Len whimpered at the loud yell his father had given._

 _When he sounded like that, it only meant one thing._

 _At least it wasn't Lisa. That was the only thing that brought him comfort, but even then it wasn't a whole lot._

 _As he ran toward his father, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist._

 _He flinched away, but the hand didn't let go._

 _"Where are you going?" Mick asked._

 _"Uh... Lewis called me," Len tried to explain awkwardly._

 _Mick raised an eyebrow._

 _"Then why do you look so terrified?"_

 _"Because I know what he's going to do," Len whispered._

 _Mick stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug._

 _"So he does abuse you," Mick said. It wasn't a question._

 _Len nodded against his shirt._

 _"You don't have to, you know. You could run away."_

 _"I have a little sister. I couldn't do that to her."_

 _"Take her with you," Mick suggested, but even he could see it was pointless._

 _Len shook his head._

 _"I'm sorry Mick, but I can't. He would find us or catch us, or I would have to leave Lisa behind. Too many things could go wrong."_

 _Mick nodded slowly._

 _He could tell that trying to convince Lenny of anything different was pointless, but there was still something he could do._

 _"Leo!"_

 _Len sighed, tears filling his eyes._

 _"Thanks for trying Mick," he sighed sadly._

 _But Mick was already walking toward Lewis's voice._

 _"What are you doing?" Len hissed._

 _"I'm not letting you do this by yourself. Not now, not ever."_

 _With that, he walked over to Lewis._

 _"I'm all you got today," he smirked, causing Lewis to whip him._

...

Note: So, this is the last chapter, but I will have an epilogue. Maybe 2.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
